1. Field of the Invention
This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/282,391, filed Oct. 26, 2011, and titled “WINDSHIELD WIPER WITH EVEN PRESSING FORCE”. The entire disclosures of the above application are all incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automotive windshield wiper is mounted on an outer surface of a windshield of a car. The windshield wiper is connected to a driving arm. The driving arm drives the windshield wiper to swing on the windshield.
The windshield wiper is used to wipe out rains, fogs or sludge on the windshield, so that the driver can have a good vision and an enhanced safety in driving. Thus, preferably, the windshield wiper is brought into compact contact with the outer surface of the windshield in such a manner that the windshield wiper exerts an even pressing force thereon. In this way, a wiper blade of the windshield wiper can be brought into compact contact with the windshield to wipe out the rains on the windshield completely.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposes a novel and reasonable structure on his expert knowledge and deliberate researches.